


I Want To Love!

by Kinozaki



Category: Love Lab
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: A milquetoast student with a crush on the school’s most popular girl stumbles a missing hair tie she lost. Eager to return it to her yet brimming with shyness over how the conversation might go, their worries only continue to grow, but along with them, the girl they like might just start to notice them, too.





	I Want To Love!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on February 15, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

The whole class watched, screaming and cheering for their friends, as the final match of the soccer tournament started reaching its conclusion. It was simple, just something the PE teachers had devised to keep the students engaged in something more exciting than endlessly running laps, but weeks of class had led to this one match, and everyone was invested in the outcome. Some students had even bet parts of their lunch over the winner. The crowd was especially loud, cheering and gasping at every play, wondering what team would finally score a point as the period neared its end.  
  
Everyone suddenly erupted in cheers as a girl deftly stole the ball from a boy primed to make a shot, her auburn ponytail bouncing behind her as she dribbled the ball down to the other end of the field, dodging and weaving around the other team as they tried to steal the ball back from her. Seiji was so caught up in the excitement that he couldn’t help but cheer too, shouting out a “GO RIKO!” as loud as he could, before covering his mouth and turning away in embarrassment. The crowd heard him, though, and soon all anyone could hear was a dozen voices chanting the same in unison.  
  
As Riko started to near the goal, the opposing team finally caught up, closing in around her and limiting her options until she was left with only one choice. A confident smirk spread across her face as she lifted her leg back to kick the ball, firing it past the other plays and sending it spinning just over the tips of the goalies fingers. The ball smacked against the top right corner of the net before dropping down to the grass.  
  
“GOAL!” the teacher shouted, blowing his whistle, signifying the end of the game.  
  
The crowd’s cheering redoubled, the grumbles of those who’d lost some of their lunch being drowned out by everyone cheering the last-second goal. Even Seiji joined in, sure that he’d be lost in all the noise. Riko’s team flooded out towards her to congratulate her, some people patting her on the back while others quickly hugged her. They even picked her up, hoisting her in the air and cheering, her hair tie slipping off as her auburn locks spread down below her, until the teacher yelled at them to put her down.  
  
While the other students in the bleachers got up to head back to the locker rooms to change, Seiji sat there, looking out on the field as the players left. Truth be told, he felt a little winded from all the excitement. Still, he was more than glad for the tournament, even if his team was eliminated in the first round, with no small thanks to his own performance.  
  
Seiji never was much of, well, anything in school. He certainly wasn’t athletic, having been thin and pallid ever since he was a small child, always managing to miss out on festivals and plays due to some flu or other sickness. And while he’d definitely admit to being a nerd, he never found himself at the top of the class, either, his grades ever so slightly below average. He occasionally talked to some of the boys in his class that played games, read manga, or watched anime, but never frequently enough that he really fell into their clique, or anyone’s, really. He was, for all intents and purposes, a complete outlast.  
  
The tournament, though, had given him a chance to feel connected to something. Even after his team had lost, they still sat together on the bleachers, cheering on the other teams. And that moment just then, everyone picking up his cheer and chanting it, louder and louder, was something that felt positively magical to Seiji. Mostly, though, he couldn’t stop thinking about Riko.  
  
He’d had a bit of a crush on her, though he knew he wasn’t the only one. Heck, it was probably hard to find someone in the school who didn’t. She was immensely and effortlessly popular. People always flocked to her, and those who didn’t would often talk about her openly, sharing whatever gossip they’d heard. There were no shortage of rumors about Riko, her brazen tomboyishness earning her a reputation as being wild. Even her constantly changing hairstyles, sometimes done in a bun, sometimes twintails, and other times simply straight, didn’t detract from that, her image earning her admiration from boys and girls alike. Certainly, once word of the game had spread, she’d have even more fans captivated by her exploits.  
  
Seiji wasn’t sure if he envied her or not, realizing that he’d probably die if he had to deal with that much popularity, all those people clinging to him and talking about him constantly. He’d noticed, however, that as popular as she was, Riko was very much like him in one way. While she was definitely popular, she flitted in and out of groups constantly, and while people were always around her, they were always different people. He honestly wasn’t sure if Riko had hundreds of friends or none at all. Seiji realized he might have just been creating a sadly romantic picture of a girl who seemed to have everything anyone could ever want, but he wished he could get to know her more, find out if she really did consider all of those people friends and possibly join them himself. It didn’t have to be much, but the occasional “hello” in the hallway...the thought practically made his heart flutter. Maybe, he dared to dream, they could become something even more than just friends...  
  
Having spent enough time lost in his own thoughts, Seiji made his way down the bleachers, trudging across the soft, springy green grass as he made his way back to the locker room, relieved that it would be mostly empty by now. Suddenly, he felt something roll under his foot, causing him to stumble forward, his arms flailing wildly as he tried to find his balance. Once he had found it, he looked behind him to see what had tripped him up.  
  
He winced in pain as he limped towards the item, certain that he’d sprained his ankle. Despite the massive pain, it was a tiny object, just a simple hair tie, a shiny red ball on either end. He bent over and picked it up, pulling off the blades of grass that clung to it, and one stray, long auburn hair. He looked back to the bleachers, making sure of the angle, already realizing whose hair pin it was. He’d seen it fall of her head, after all, when everyone had picked her up.  
  
Seiji slipped the accessory in his pocket, torn between happiness for having something to approach Riko with and the anxiety already filling his head as he ran through hundreds of conversations with her in his head. He was so preoccupied that he hardly noticed the pain as he made his way back to the locker room.  
  
As he’d thought, the locker room was empty by the time he reached it, his daydreaming and injured ankle ensuring that everyone else had left long ago. Seiji didn’t even care that he was going to be late for his next class, he was too excited and nervous over everything that had happened. He sat down on the bench in front of his locker, taking the hair tie out of his pocket as pulled up his leg, seeing that his ankle had now swollen and become quite large. He carefully unlaced his shoe and slid it off before rolling his sock down to get a better look. Seiji winced at the sight, his ankle now as red as the balls on Riko’s hair tie.  
  
“Oof...that’s not good…” he said as he tried to roll his foot, his face screwing up in pain at even the slightest movement. “I hope it isn’t broken…” he said, as a warm sensation started to spread throughout his body, radiating out from his ankle.  
  
Seiji rubbed gently at his ankle, desperate to reduce the swelling, when his sock suddenly started feeling baggy.  
  
“Huh…?”  
  
He looked down at his foot, watching the sock loosen as his foot started to shrink down, slimming slightly in the process. By the time the sock had slid off, his toes had changed, too, becoming less stubby than they were, his toes looking slender and cute, their nails well trimmed. Seiji looked over to his other foot to see that it had shrunk in his shoe, and, while the sock still clung tight to his calves, he could feel how loose it was around his foot.  
  
“W-what’s going on…?” he whispered, flexing his bare foot to see that it still moved exactly how he expected it to. He even touched it, a simple poke at first before rubbing it, and, aside from it feeling softer and the skin looking healthier, it was still very much his.  
  
While he was busy probing his dainty foot, he saw the redness fade from his ankle, the swelling rapidly reducing, until it looked perfectly normal, if a little smaller to match his foot. He watched, his eyes wide, as he rolled it around, the pain he’d felt just a minute ago completely gone. Seiji was so relieved that he didn’t even notice as his calves started to thin, becoming less toned and smoother as the hair that covered them started to fade, until he felt the other sock slip down his leg.  
  
His head jerked over to his other leg at the sudden feeling of air against his calf. He stared at it for a second before running his hands along its gentle curves. “It...it feels kind of good without hair…” he murmured, his face flushing a little from the thought. He watched as more of his leg started to change, his knees shrinking slightly, while his thighs filled out with a soft, healthy weight that looked surprisingly appealing when combined with the more vibrant, ever so slightly darker skin tone. Of course, Seiji ran his hands up to them, feeling how smooth they were, his feelings about the lack of hair only being reinforced by his thighs’ subtle plumpness.  
  
“I...I don’t know what’s happening., but...it’s...it’s kind of nice…” he said, blushing more as he continued to rub at his legs.  
  
Seiji shifted a little in his seat, suddenly a little uncomfortable as he found his underwear and shorts wedging up slightly in his butt as it, too started padding out, his cheeks filling and rounding while they tightened inwards and lifted up. He didn’t notice, as he wiggled into a comfortable position, that his hips had started to widen, gently rounding to match the thickness of his thighs, his clothes getting slightly tighter as they did.  
  
Still obsessed with his legs and eager to see more, Seiji tugged on the waistband of his shorts, peering down at how round his thighs had become, when he started to notice the bulge in his underwear start to shrink. He fumbled for the top of his underwear, pulling them forward as best as he could, just in time to see as his penis started to pull in close to his body, getting smaller as it did. Soon he was able to see past it as his testicles began to move upwards, retreating deep inside of his body while the rest of his genitals reformed. Though he was more than a little worried, he was captivated by what he was seeing, and the strangely pleasant feeling that had started to spread deep within his stomach kept him wanting for more. As the sensation started to fade, he saw his hair start to fade away, leaving him a clear view of smooth skin and a slight hint of rosy pink lips.  
  
He let go of his clothes, conflicted over what he’d seen and what he’d felt, not noticing as his shorts and underwear started to sag. Curious, and having worked up enough courage, he lifted his shirt slightly, getting ready to slide a hand down into his underwear when he felt his stomach start to shift under his palm. It almost seemed to grow, slightly, though it was still as soft and warm as the rest of him, and something about his navel seeming cuter than it had before. It was then that he noticed his waist had narrowed slightly, combining with his rounder hips to give him a more feminine figure, and decided his hands were put to better use running up and down his modest curves.  
  
As soon as he felt a slight soreness in his chest, though, he pulled his hands away. He rolled up his shirt under his neck, ready and eager. He watched as his nipples started to lighten in color to a soft pink before they started stiffening, the tips getting so sensitive that even the air in the locker room seemed to tickle them, while his areola puffed up slightly. His chest started to itch slightly as it began to move outward, slowly but surely, until they were two petite mounds. Seiji brought his hands underneath them, cupping them gently. They weren’t really of a palmful, much less a handful, but they felt warm, and soft, and nice. He couldn’t help bite his lip, stifling a moan, as he lightly pressed and squeezed them.  
  
While his hands were preoccupied finding which part of his new breasts felt the best, the changes went on. Seiji’s shoulders gentle started pressing in, his frame shrinking and his shirt beginning to sag. The hair on his arms started to thin while they, too, changed, becoming more slender and soft than they were before. His hands shrunk down, his breasts now feeling pleasingly larger to him, while his fingers and nails grew longer and more feminine. He felt a tickle under his arm as the hair disappeared. Distracted by the sensation, he moved a hand behind his neck while he ran his other hand along the smooth curve of his armpit, back down along the curve of his modest chest. He didn’t even notice that his neck had started to thin, his Adam’s apple smoothing away completely.  
  
“It all just...feels so good…” Seiji panted, his voice starting to shift, becoming higher and softer, somehow sounding even more timid than he already did, even while laced with pleasure.  
  
His moans started shifting to squeaks as the lines of his face started to change, his chin shrinking, his cheekbones and jaw grew less pronounced, giving him a rounder, friendlier looking face than he’d had. Seiji’s nose shrunk to a small, dainty point, while his eyes grew larger and more expressive, a deep hazel drowning out the blue of his irises while his vision grew worse. He felt a slight bounce to his eyelids as he tried to blink away the blurriness, his eyelashes having grown slightly, and his eyebrows thinned to gentle, caring arches.  
  
Seiji pulled his hands away from his chest, his shirt falling down nearly past his thighs as he rubbed at his eyes, wondering why his vision had suddenly gotten so bad. He felt a tickle against his ears as his hair started to grow, a light brown color replacing the deep black he’d had before, until it stopped just at his nape. He felt the soft, silky strands brush against his hands as he pulled them away, falling back into place to frame his face, his bangs stopping just above his eyebrows, following their curve.  
  
He got up from the bench, then, his pants and underwear dropping down between his ankles. Between those and the shoe still on his foot, he stumbled slightly, catching himself on the shelf of his locker, his hand landing on something metal and slightly cold. He grabbed the object, holding it up to his face, squinting to try and make out what they were, until he turned them over, opened them up, and slid them on past his ears, blinking slightly as the world came into focus again, wondering why there would ever be a pair of glasses in his locker.  
  
That’s when he looked over at the little mirror stuck to door of his locker and saw everything that had happened to his face. “W-what happened to me?!” he squeaked, his hand going to his throat once he heard much his voice had changed. He started poking at his face, pinching his rounder cheeks, thinking that maybe he’d wake up from some dream if he did it hard enough. “Ow!” he yelled, before looking down at his body and back up to the mirror. “I’m...I’m a girl now, aren’t I?”  
  
Suddenly realizing how much time she’d spent in the locker room, she frantically tried to pull her clothes up, growing increasingly distressed at how poorly they fit. “W-what am I going to do? Everyone’s...everyone’s gonna see…” she whispered, tears starting to well in her eyes, catching on her glasses. She pulled them off her face to wipe them. “W-wait...if I have these, maybe…” she said, before hurriedly turning back to her locking, practically throwing its contents out on the bench. She was strangely relieved to see that the clothes were, miraculously, a girl’s uniform. “Oh, thank you so much…” she said to no one in particular as she picked up a yellow sweater, turning it over in her hands until she noticed a bit of writing on the tag.  
  
“Suzune...Tanahashi…” she murmured, placing the sweater back on the bench. “I guess...I guess that’s me, now? I mean...the glasses seem to be mine, so…” She continued staring at the clothes, her eyes fixed on the soft white panties and and bra. “O-only one way to find out…” she concluded, gulping and trying to steady her nerves as she carefully picked up the panties.  
  
She tugged on them slightly, a little shocked by how something so small could stretch, before bending down and slipping her ankles through, slowly pulling them up her calves, past her thighs, and over her butt. They wedged in a little at first, something about the feeling embarrassingly uncomfortable, but slipping her fingers in under the hem and pulling slightly freed them, leaving them to sit comfortably, and firmly, against her body.  
  
The bra was a bit of puzzle for her, the clasp especially being a mystery. Once she’d spent a moment fastening and unfastening it in her hands, she slipped her shoulders through it, the cups slightly lifting her perky breasts, before wrapping it around her back. Even with the practice, it still took her a couple of tries to get the clasps to latch, but she breathed a sigh of relief when she finally got it. Much like the panties, the fit was a little off at first, but she carefully reached her hands down into her cups, repositioning her small breasts until they were sitting comfortably, a slight hint of cleavage visible.  
  
“It all seems to fit me…” she said, accepting that, somehow, she’d not only changed into a woman, but her belongings changed as well. Part of her was relieved, daring to hope that more had changed, that she wouldn’t have to explain to anyone, least of all her parents, what had happened. “Suzune, huh. I think...m-maybe Suzu’s cuter…” she mumbled, a shaky smile spreading on her face.  
  
The rest of the clothes were more familiar to her. It buttoned differently, but she slipped into her white dress shirt with ease and tied her green tie just the same as she did with a boys’ uniform. The pleated skirt, green with two white stripes running across the bottom was new, of course, but it didn’t take Suzu long to figure out how to put it on, pulling it up over her legs, buttoning it on the side, and zipping it up along one of the pleats. She pulled the fluffy yellow sweater over her head, her hair puffing and crackling slightly from static, then straightened it out against her body before looking in the mirror to make sure her tie was straight. After that, it was a simple affair to pull the green socks, also with two white stripes at the top, up her calves, the fit snug and warm, and then slip on a simple pair of black loafers. When she was done, she took her old clothes, folded them neatly, then put them in the locker. Suzu went to close it before turning back, fishing Riko’s hair tie out of the shorts and slipping it into her skirt pocket.  
  
She took a moment, once all of her clothes were on, to get used to how they felt on her. Suzu felt oddly nervous with her hands at her sides, something about her fingers brushing against the hem of skirt making her anxious. She tried walking around, happy to find that she didn’t have any problems with that because of the changes, but a little embarrassed at the feeling of the air against his thighs, drifting up his skirt, and tickling at his panties. She even tried sitting back down on the bench, her skirt bunching up around her a few times before she learned how to smooth it back against her butt and thighs before sitting. Keeping her legs tight, however, was no problem, her sudden nervousness making her want to be as small as possible, her knees locking together while her hands folded neatly in her lap.  
  
“R-right. I guess that’s that, then…” she said, as if trying to psyche herself up. She jumped straight off the bench as the bell rang, the sighed, shaking a little from nervousness. “A-ahaha, guess I should get to lunch…”  
  
Suzu carefully made her way out of the locker room, her shoulders tense, still worried that someone might recognize her or what had happened. She was thankful, for a change, that nobody seemed to pay her any attention as she made her way through the crowded hallways to the cafeteria. Nobody talked to her the whole time as she slowly shuffled through the line, ordered a sandwich, milk, and melon bread that had caught her eye for some reason, and then found a quiet table to sit at.  
  
As she ate her lunch, she looked out over the cafeteria, watching all the tables full of students happily chatting and eating. The she looked down at her food, across at the empty seat in front of her, and then to the empty space all around her. Suzu tried to focus on eating, distracting herself by counting how many times she’d chewed her food, but she could feel her nose starting to run and see her vision start to get clouded by tears.  
  
She was so hopeful just a little bit ago, optimistic that things were starting to look up, that she’d finally find a place where she belonged. All the changes that had happened to her were scary at first, sure, but something about them had started to feel right, like maybe they were cementing that this was when her life really turned around. The weight of nothing having changed weighed so heavily on her that it all just seemed like a cruel joke.  
  
“Yo!”  
  
The sandwich fell out of Suzu’s hand as she heard the greeting, then felt a firm slap on her back, causing her to squeak with surprise while another girl walked around the table and sat down in front of her.  
  
“Aha, sorry, my bad! I probably shouldn’t have startled ya like that.”  
  
Suzu simply stared ahead, dumbfounded at the auburn-haired girl sitting in front of her, smiling happily at her.  
  
“My name’s-”  
  
“R-R-Riko!” Suzu squeaked, finishing the girl’s sentence for her.  
  
“Ahaha, yeah! I don’t think we’ve met before, but I guess you’ve heard about me,” she said, laughing and looking almost embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck with hand.  
  
“I’m S-Suzune Tanahashi. O-or just Su-Suzu…” she said, trailing off, uncertain if hoping Riko would call her by her nickname was too much.  
  
“Suzu, huh? That’s pretty simple! Nice to meetcha!” Riko responded, flashing a smile at Suzu and sending her heart fluttering.  
  
“W-what brings you h-here?” Suzu asked, nervously nibbling at her sandwich once she noticed Riko had started eating her own lunch.  
  
“Hmm...well, it’s a little awkward, but...I just noticed you usually eat all alone over here, yeah? I kinda thought that maybe you’d like some company, figured I’d come over and eat with ya. That’s okay, right?” Riko asked, her eyes narrowing with worry.  
  
“O-of course!” Suzu squeaked, a flush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
“Ahahaha, glad to hear!” Riko said, flashing her a smile once more before returning to her food.  
  
The two ate in silence for a little while, Suzu’s head swimming from the other girl’s very presence.  
  
“Tsk...what a pain…” Riko muttered, causing Suzu to jump a little from the sudden irritated tone. Riko seemed to notice, her face quickly shifting to a smile. “Haha, sorry, it’s nothing! I just lost my hair tie earlier and now my hair’s getting in the way all the time…”  
  
“O-oh!” Suzu chirped in response, starting to dig around in her skirt pocket while Riko looked on curiously. “I-is this it? I...I found it earlier…” Suzu asked, holding out the hair tie to the other girl.  
  
“No way! I can’t believe you found it!” Riko yelled, clasping her hands around the hair tie, and Suzu’s hands. She’d said it so loud that several students had turned around to stare at them, Suzu’s blush now spreading over her whole face and even down her neck. “You’re amazing!”  
  
Suzu nearly collapsed at the compliment, but somehow kept her composure until Riko pulled away. She tried not to stare, and failed, as Riko immediately began tying up her hair. When she was happy with it, she looked back to Suzu, beaming.  
  
“Really, you’re a total lifesaver! Thanks so much!”  
  
“I-i-it’s nothing, really!” Suzu said, staring down at her tray as she took a bite of the melon bread, the sweet taste satisfying the sweet tooth she’d seemingly developed, but doing nothing to make her any less embarrassed.  
  
Suzu peaked over the top of her glasses, watching as Riko started eating more vigorously, looking far happier now that her hair wasn’t in the way. Her fluttered a bit, thinking about how she’d helped make her that happy, even if it was from something so small. Still, though, as nice as what she was doing was, she couldn’t help but feel guilty…  
  
“U-um...t-thank you for eating with me, b-but don’t you have friends you left to eat w-with me? You d-don’t have to stick around i-if you don’t want…” she said, her voice getting softer and sadder with each word.  
  
“Me? Nah!” Riko responded, chuckling. Suzu jerked her head up, her eyes growing wide, shocked by her answer. “Hmm…I guess I do eat with people every now and then, but I wouldn’t really say we’re friends… Honestly, and don’t tell anyone, but most of the time I just have lunch on the roof!” she finished, beaming, a slight blush entering her cheeks.  
  
“S-so wild…” Suzu murmured, openly impressed by her rule breaking.  
  
“Hmm? What was that?” Riko asked.  
  
“N-nothing! J-just that you c-can stay awhile! I...I’d like that…” Suzu trailed off, hoping she’d done a good enough job covering her earlier comment.  
  
“Haha, sure thing!” she replied, smiling warmly at Suzu.  
  
While the two continued eating, Riko led the conversation, talking easily about so many different subjects that Suzu couldn’t help but admire how easy it was for her to just come up to a stranger and start a conversation. For her part, Suzu mostly nodded, chirping in with small comments here and there, Riko laughing heartily while Suzu constantly wore a small smile on her face. Just as they’d both finished their food, the bell rang.  
  
“Aw, that seemed quick, didn’t it? Haha, I swear, they never give us enough of a break!” Riko laughed, standing up from the table. “That was fun, though!”  
  
“I-I had a good time, too…” Suzu said, looking away in embarrassment.  
  
“We should do this again sometime! Hey, about tomorrow? Wanna go and see a movie or something?”  
  
“T-t-tomorrow? A m-movie…with me?” Suzu stuttered out, her fingers frantically fidgeting under the table.  
  
“Sure, friends do that sorta thing all the time!”  
  
“O-of course!” Suzu shouted, causing Riko to laugh a bit. Suzu nearly fainted, both from having spoken so loudly and from Riko so easily calling her a friend. Not that she minded, of course.  
  
“Sounds like a plan, then! We’ll just meet up by the station at noon and go from there! Later!” Riko said with a wave before leaving.  
  
Suzu just sat there for a minute, slightly shaking from equal parts joy and embarrassment, before finally collecting herself and heading back to class.  
  
She rode the high from lunch throughout the rest of the day, her classes going by in a blur until it was time for her to head home. Suzu was, admittedly, very nervous about what would happen, but she found her fears unwarranted when she arrived at the same house she’d always known and her parents greeted the daughter they’d, apparently, always known. She wasn’t sure how any of this was possible, but, thinking about her plans with Riko, she decided it didn’t matter too much. She even went to bed early that night, eager to see her again.  
  
The next day, Suzu stood outside of the station waiting for Riko. She wore a layered dress, salmon pink over white, that went down to her knees, with a simple yellow ribbon tied around her neck and a yellow purse slung over her shoulder, as well as a pair of fluffy pink socks that went up to her calves paired with simple red loafers. Looking out over the crowd, she couldn’t help but notice all the people meeting one another, mostly women being met by men, who hugged, kissed, then walked off happily holding hands. She kept shifting her weight from foot to foot, trying not to look nervous, when she heard Riko call out behind her.  
  
“Yo!”  
  
Suzu turned around to see RIko running up to her, waving, wearing a loose, short-sleeved yellow shirt over a tighter, longer sleeved pink one, blue shorts, and black thigh-highs. Suzu blushed a little when she saw that her hair was still tied up in a ponytail with the same hair tie that she’d found the day before.  
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting!” she said, smiling widely.  
  
“I-I wasn’t waiting long! I got here early…” Suzu replied.  
  
“Well, just means more time for us to hang out, then!” Riko laughed. “Come on, let’s go!”  
  
The two walked together, side by side, Suzu keeping her hands folded in front of her, careful to not accidentally brush her hand against Riko’s. It was a short walk to the movie theater, one that passed without much conversation. When they arrived, they spent a moment looking over what was playing, Suzu hoping that Riko wouldn’t pick one of the horror films, but otherwise completely clueless as to what she wanted to watch. Thankfully, Riko seemed to have an idea  
  
“Hmm...how about this one?” Riko asked, standing in front of a fairly innocuous, utterly unnoteworthy poster.  
  
Glad to see it wasn’t something scary, and happy just to be with her, Suzu agreed, and the two went to buy their tickets. They made their way to the theater and took their seats, filling the few minutes before the movie with more small talk, before the lights slowly dimmed and the show began.  
  
Suzu sat watching the movie, slightly nervous, wondering what friends were supposed to do in situations like this. Was it enough to just sit quietly and watch? Were they supposed to talk quietly during it? She looked over to Riko for some sort of clue, relaxing a little when she saw she was focused on the film, then blushing deeply and looking away when Riko noticed her gaze and turned to smile at her.  
  
The movie started simple enough, but soon it became apparent that Riko had chosen a romantic comedy, and a steamy one at that. Suzu couldn’t shake the blush that had snuck into her cheeks, often turning away from the screen whenever any of the characters got especially affectionate. She’d occasionally glance at Riko, watching her totally engrossed in what was happening, as though she was studying for some test, only further cementing in her head how wild and mature she was. One particularly long scene had two girls hugging and kissing each other, their hands running all over each other’s bodies. Suzu’s curiosity got the best of her, and she looked over to see Riko leaning forward in her seat, her eyes wide, then quickly looked back down at the floor, closing her own eyes in embarrassment until the scene was over. When the film was over, the two quietly left the theater, not talking until they were outside.  
  
“S-so...how’d you like the movie?” Riko asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
“I-it was really...mature…” Suzu answered, looking down at the sidewalk.  
  
“Y-yeah! Ahaha, sorry about that! I hadn’t expected it to be so...adult…” Riko responded, her voice a little shaky. “H-hey, why don’t we go get something to eat? There’s a pretty nice café around here.”  
  
“S-sure!” Suzu squeaked, following behind RIko as she led the way.  
  
The two didn’t talk much at all, each of them still embarrassed from the movie, until they were led to their table. Suzu opened the menu placed in front of her and her eyes lit up, all the anxiety she’d felt fading away as she saw dozens of pictures of cakes and parfaits. She pored over the menu, trying to decide what she wanted to get, everything looking so delicious and tasty. Suzu looked up to see Riko sitting and smiling at her, sending a blush into her cheeks once again.  
  
“Haha, it’s a lot to choose from, yeah? It took me the longest time to pick something when I first came here. Anything I can help with?” Riko asked.  
  
“Um...w-what are you getting?” Suzu asked, suddenly worried she might order something larger than Riko was.  
  
“I’m gonna go with the chocolate parfait, I think. Their parfaits are really yummy! You can’t go wrong with any of them!” Riko answered, just as a waitress came over to take their order. “You ready?”  
  
Suzu nodded sheepishly as Riko placed her own order, then studered out an order for a berry parfait of her own. Riko smiled at her again once the waitress had left.  
  
“Good choice!”  
  
The two chatted until their food arrived, two towering parfaits placed in front of them. Suzu’s eyes lit up again when she saw how big it was, and quickly plunged her spoon in, taking a big bite. She closed her eyes as the sweet and tart flavors washed over her tongue, a smile spreading across her face as she finished her bite. It didn’t take her long at all to go back for more.  
  
“Haha, glad to see you like it,” Riko said, taking a bite of her own, a similar smile spreading over her face.  
  
“It’s so yummy!” Suzu chriped, quickly making her way through the dessert with almost reckless abandon.  
  
“Ah, you’ve got a little bit…” Riko started to say, reaching forward and rubbing her finger against Suzu’s cheek, pulling away a bit of cream and sauce. “There!” she said, before popping her finger into her mouth. “Hey, you’re right, that is good!” Riko said with a laugh, while Suzu’s whole face was overtaken by a blush. “Oh! Here, try some of mine! It’s only fair, right?”  
  
Riko held out her spoon to Suzu, piled high with chocolate and cream. Suzu felt lightheaded as she leaned forward, carefully wrapping her lips around Riko’s spoon, her mouth wrapped in velvety, rich chocolate. It was so good, she forgot her embarrassment as Riko pulled her spoon out of her mouth.  
  
“It’s good, right?” Riko asked, sticking her spoon back into her parfait and having another spoonful.  
  
“Y-yeah!” Suzu answered, licking her lips happily. Then she noticed Riko still using the spoon, and her blush returned.  
  
“Hmm, is everything alright? You look…” Riko started to ask, but then looked down at the spoon herself, then back to Suzu, her eyes drawn to her full, plump lips, before she developed a blush of her own. “T-they sure are good! W-we’ll have to come back again sometime so we can try some more, ahaha!” Riko laughed loudly, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
“D-definitely!” Suzu chirped in response, both girls awkwardly turning back to their own parfaits, their nervousness evential satiated by ice cream.  
  
When they were done, they paid their bill and headed back outside.  
  
“Haah, this has been really fun!” Riko said, with a small chuckle.  
  
“Yeah...it’s been really nice!” Suzu said, smilingly warmly at her.  
  
Riko pulled out her phone, checking the time with a frown.  
  
“Aw, I’d wanted to do more, but I should probably start heading home. My mom’ll really chew me out if I’m gone too late…”  
  
“I-I should probably be going t-too…” Suzu added, a little sad to see the day end.  
  
“We’ll have to do this again sometime! How about next weekend?” Riko asked, smilingly widely.  
  
“Y-yeah! That sounds good!” Suzu chirped happily with a smile of her own.  
  
“Perfect! Sounds like a date!” Riko answered, before quickly leaning down to Suzu’s face, wrapping her warm, soft lips around hers in a quick kiss before quickly pulling away and jogging off.  
  
Suzu simply stood there, practically paralyzed, then brought her fingers up to her lips, slowly tracing them. She could still feel Riko’s warmth and taste the slightest hint of chocolate. She watched as Riko went away, quietly muttering “So wild…” as the setting sun painted the sky with the same blush that filled both girls’ cheeks.


End file.
